LA Familia
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Pequeña viñeta sobre las navidades de los Weasleys, Potters y un Malfoy. Porque ellos eran LA familia.


Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

**LA familia. **

El lugar estaba en silencio, sólo interrumpido por las acompasadas respiraciones de los habitantes (que en este caso eran bastantes) y del viento que soplaba fuerte, golpeando las empañadas ventanas.

Una de las chicas pelirrojas que estaba en una de las habitaciones abrió lenta y perezosamente sus castaños ojos para luego sonreír.

Estaba rodeada de todas sus primas, en un cuarto de la casa de sus abuelos paternos, que había sido agrandada mediante magia para que todas cupieran cómodamente; era ya una tradición que toda la familia durmiera en La Madriguera luego de una linda celebración de navidad, donde no faltaban las bromas y el buen humor.

La razón de la sonrisa de Rose Weasley, era que ese era su día preferido del año, aún más que su cumpleaños, pues el despertar rodeada de toda la gente que amaba (aunque todos tuvieran mal aliento y la cara llena de lagañas a esa hora del día) era algo que en definitiva no tenía precio.

Pero más especialmente, porque esta fue la primera Navidad que pasaba al lado del chico que amaba.

Scorpius Malfoy se había ganado el aprecio de todos, pues comenzó siendo el mejor amigo de Albus para luego ser novio de Rose desde hace ya casi un año. El único que se opuso al principio a la relación fue el padre de ésta, pero los demás lo hicieron entrar en razón y sólo amenazó a su yerno con enviarlo a Azkaban si hacía llorar a su hijita. Y aquí estaba hora, en una casa llena de pelirrojos, castaños y pelinegros.

Se quedó tumbada un rato más en el colchón que compartía con Lily, estaba demasiado cansada como para levantarse. Se habían ido a dormir a las tres de la mañana y apenas eran las nueve, así que faltaba todavía un rato más para que los demás dieran señales de vida y fueran corriendo adormilados a abrir sus regalos.

Pero la razón le ganó, y pensó en que si no era ahora, nunca iba a poder darse un baño con agua caliente, pues era lo malo de vivir en una gran familia y sólo dos duchas. Se paró de la comodidad de su lecho y salió hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, puso un hechizo silenciador a la puerta (ventajas de tener ya 17 años) y se bañó rápidamente. Salió completamente vestida y abrigada, pues era un poco friolenta y sus manos siempre estaban congeladas. Cuando iba camino a la cocina, se topó con una adormilado Scorpius, que la saludó con un gesto de la mano, pero ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico sonrió y siguió su ruta para darse un buen baño.

Rose llegó a la sala, donde había un enorme árbol de navidad lleno de miles de regalos. Distinguió su nombre en varios de ellos, pero pensó que lo mejor era esperar, pues también era tradición abrirlos todos juntos. Así que mejor se dirigió a la ventana, metió las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas mientras veía caer uno a uno los maravillosos copos de nieve que se posaban en el alfeizar.

Recordaba que cuando era más pequeña, las cosas parecían ser más sencillas, pero conforme fue creciendo, éstas se tornaron no sólo de blanco, negro o gris, sino de una gama innumerable de colores diferentes. Agradecía el siempre tener a su familia con ella, muy especialmente a Albus (si no hablamos de familia nuclear), con el que había compartido miles de momentos felices, tristes, dramáticos y todo lo que nos podamos imaginar. Gracias a él estaba con Scorpius, si no nunca se hubiera percatado de lo buena persona que era el menor de los Malfoy.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sola hasta que sintió unas grandes manos en su cintura y un cuerpo abrazándose al suyo.

-Feliz Navidad- susurró Scorpius en su oído, causándole un estremecimiento al sentir su cálida respiración.

-Feliz navidad a ti también- respondió Rose con una sonrisita, embriagándose con la suave colonia de su novio. Se giró un poco para poder encontrarse con sus hipnotizantes ojos grises, que la miraban con tanta dulzura que se sintió enrojecer "malditos genes Weasley" pensó. Se abrazó a él, quien la rodeó completamente con sus fuertes y protectores brazos para infundirle calor. Escuchar el latir del corazón de Scorpius siempre lograba arrullarla.

Luego de un rato se sentaron en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, que el rubio prendió con un movimiento de varita para luego abrazar a Rose.

Y así estaban, en un cuadro conmovedor. Apoyados en un rincón del sillón, ella recostada en su pecho siendo rodeada por sus brazos. Si le preguntaran, Rose diría que todo de su chico le encantaba, pero en el fondo pensaría que sus abrazos eran su perdición, pues se sentía tan vulnerable ante ellos como un cachorrito a un poco de leche.

-Estás helada- dijo Scorpius al tomarla de la mano.

-Sabes que siempre es así- dijo Rose sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto.

El rubio le tomó ambas manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, que estaban calientitas. Con los pulgares le acariciaba las palmas, causándole cosquillas.

-Eso se siente bien- dijo la chica como en un ronroneo, luego escondió el rostro en el cuello níveo de Scorpius, que le daba besos en la coronilla. Ciertamente, se sentía la chica más feliz y afortunada del planeta.

Cuando el ojigris estimó que las manos de su novia estaban ya lo suficientemente llenas de calor, separó sus manos para poder besarla. Era una de sus actividades favoritas, pues pensaba que los labios de Rose eran su manjar personal.

-Te amo- le dijo, y no era la primera vez, pero todas eran especiales, Scorpius sabía que no era algo que se dijera a la ligera.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Rose mirándolo.

Una hora después, toda la familia estaba ya reunida en la sala abriendo sus regalos. Y mientras Rose sentía su mano entre la de Scorpius, y veía las caras felices de su familia, supo que podría enfrentar lo que viniera en su vida, porque todo valía la pena si veía a sus seres queridos sonreír. Muchos dirían que eran sólo una familia más, pero no. Ellos eran LA familia.

**Hola!**

**Esta fue una especie de viñeta, no tiene sentido en nada, pero me apetecía escribir algo de esta pareja luego de las tétricas navidades que tuve, y es que el 24 estuve en un funeral, no fue muy agradable, pero estuve con mi familia, que fue lo importante. **

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
